eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5875 (26 February 2019)
Synopsis Jean isn't happy when she discovers that Stacey has made her an appointment with the doctor before consulting her first. Ruby turns up in the middle of it and tells Stacey that she's going to get in contact with Blake, but Stacey warns her to leave it. Otherwise, she's going to herself into more trouble than she already is. Iqra confronts Ruby in the Square on how much of a mess the promo night was and tells her she won't be paying and to warn her clients, she's a 'criminal' in future. Mitch leaves Bailey in Karen's care, but Bailey's in a strop claiming she wants to go home. Mick and Linda are trying on their Indian outfits for the wedding which Shirley finds amusing. Mitch offers to cut Patrick's hair to pay off some of the debt and proves to be very much a natural in the barbering business and Patrick invites round a few of his pals for a trim. Ruby meets up with Blake in the park wanting answers. However, she doesn't get the response she expected when Blake accuses her of forcing him into having sex with her when they were together as she was his boss and he felt he had to otherwise he would have got the sack, and he can see it 'clearly' now since his new girlfriend reassured him. Jean isn't happy when Stacey attends the doctors with her and demands she sees the doctor alone when in the consultation room, Jean can't wait to get away and once the meeting is over, sneaks past anon the wiser Stacey who believes she's still in there. When Stacey returns home in a fury, she finds Jean crying, and Jean nearly opens to her but bottles it at the last minute and makes the excuse that Cherry kept her awake all night crying. Rainie attends an addiction recovery group meeting and is shocked when she discovers that Stuart also attends. Shirley overhears Jay trying to get in contact with Ruby, and she drops that she saw Ruby in the park with a bloke. Kat routes around Jean's draws to try and find a dummy for Cherry to stop her from crying, only to find a letter that confirms Jean has cancer. Kat confronts Jean, and Jean begs her not to tell Stacey. Cast Regular cast *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes Guest cast *Dr Elinor Waters - Esther Hall *Blake - Makir Ahmed *Rory - Ben Rufus Green Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *5B Albert Square - Bedroom *20 Albert Square - Living/dining room *31 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Walford East Tube Station *Walford Park *Unknown doctors *Unknown community centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Jean is put out when Stacey books her a doctor's appointment, worried her daughter will learn the truth about her condition. Ruby ignores Jay's calls, Shirley revels in seeing Mick fitted in his outfit for the wedding and Rainie attends a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, where she is stunned to recognise one of the other members. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,324,839 viewers (10th place). Category:2019 Episodes